Chasing within the Walls
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Katniss and Peeta enter the arena, yet again but this time there objective is to kill the game maker that ruined everything. If they fail to do so within 30 days the are the two that will lose their lives. But this arena is like no other, it is a giant maze. Rated T for language. Sequel to Personality Change. Sorry kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so if you're decide to read this story out of curiosity or any other reason, please first check out Personality Change, which is the main story, this is a sequel to. But if you don't feel like reading it, then here are the basics of what happened. Prim is reaped, Katniss volunteers, and Peeta, who is a cocky bastard, is also reaped. Prim and Gale ended up going into the arena, and they both died, Gale wins then is killed by Peeta, and Prim is killed by some random dude in a peacekeeper uniform. The game maker tries to help Prim, and Gale save Katniss and Peeta, but when Gale doesn't try to help Peeta the game maker arrests them, and Prim and Gale get sent in the arena. Oh, yeah also Prim doesn't go into the arena, they fake it but then the game maker, who actually helped clone Prim so she didn't have to go into the arena, hires someone who then kills her. One more thing, Peeta falls for Katniss and changes his 'bastardish' way and now they are together! It's kind of confusing but too bad! Anyway, now please enjoy chapter 1 of Chasing within the Walls.**

I awake with a strange feeling. I turn to my side and see Cinna, my designer from the hunger games sitting next to me with a nervous look splattered on his face.

"Katniss," he takes a deep breath and then whispers in my ear, "You're going into the arena." My face pales and but he continues as if he's on a time limit. "While in the arena, you have one objective, kill the game maker. If you fail to do so within 30 days, you and Peeta will be the ones losing your lives."

"Wait," I cut him off "Peeta will be in the arena with me!" He nods, and a sudden wave of relief washes over me. "So all I have to do is kill the game maker, that's not that hard." He looks me in the eye with a now stern look plastered on his face.

"Katniss listen to me, this isn't like any other arena you've seen before, but trust me it is going to be anything but easy. Take this." He trusts a map towards me. "This map will show you the game maker's location through out the arena."

"So basically I get to know his exact location throughout the entire games. Please tell me how this is supposed to be hard?" He just stares at me, and then finally begins to talk once more,

"I can't go into full details, but basically the arena is a giant maze, and the map doesn't show it. The map shows the arena without the walls of the maze, so you might think you know where you're going, but you won't, also the walls move."

"Ok, so maybe it's not that easy." Cinna nods in agreement and I'm left to think about my strategy, but then it hits me, where is Peeta?

"So where's Peeta?" I ask Cinna. He tells me that Peeta will be sent somewhere else in the arena. I get a little bit nervous, knowing that Peeta won't be by my side scares me. Next he tells me that I will be sent in with a backpack, filled with food, water, and medicine, as well as a bow and a pack of arrows. The arena is only going to enclose the game maker, Peeta, and I, no other tributes have to suffer my new found fate. I sigh; all I want is to feel Peeta's arms wrapped around me, and to hear his soft voice whisper reassuring thoughts into my ear. I have lost way too much to let the game maker win; I lost my sister, my best friend, and now most likely my entire life. I close my eyes and just breathe. I hear Cinna get up, so I open my eyes and watch as he leans down and kisses me on the cheek, then walks toward the door. Before he opens it he turns and looks me and the eye and says,

"I'm not aloud to bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you." I smile,

"Thanks, goodbye Cinna." He nods and I sit and see one more person walk out of my life.

A peacekeeper walks through my door, and grabs my wrist. He yanks me up, and pulls me up. We walk through a series of twisting hallways, before I realize where I'm going, to Prim's old room. A tear rolls down my cheek, and then another. I suddenly lose control and start to cry hysterically, the peacekeeper glares at me viscously, but continues by dragging me through the halls. He suddenly lets go of my wrist and slaps me across my face, the pain singes, but I suck it up and deal with it, because I know that if I make a big deal out of this then I most likely won't make it in to the arena. I shove back the tears and step into the room I'm directed to, and make my way toward the glass tube, and it brings back even more memories of Prim, she risked everything to save me, made a deal with a terrible man, and put everything on the line just to reunite us. A fact soon crawls through my brain; I was the one who screamed, the one who gave us away, it's my fault that my sister and Gale went in the arena. The memories flow through my head. Gale was my best friend but he turned out to be an ass, but he was always there for me as a kid. Prim was the one thing that kept me sane, the one person that I could trust is now gone. That's what these freaking people have done to my life, and you know what this is now my game, and I intend to win it.

The platform starts to rise and I'm lifted above the ground. I open my eyes, which were closed because I thought I was going to throw up, and stare at the walls that encircle me. I'm enclosed in a series of walls; each one can lead me to a dead end, or lead me to a victorious kill. I have hit too many dead ends in life to hit any more, at least without Peeta. Suddenly, I hear Caesar's voice echo throughout the walls.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games." He says other things, but I can't listen, I'm too nervous. After he finishes his speech, the clock starts to tick down from 60. It goes by so fast, one moment it's at 60, the next it at 10. 9, the blood starts rushing to my head, 8, 7, 6, my hands start shaking. 5, 4, 3 I take a deep breathe and wait for the 2, and finally last but not least 1. And now the games have begun.

**A/N Sorry it has been so long to get this story up, but I was at camp and I have had severe writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter is really short, but I haven't known what to write. Please Review, and check out my other stories! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I'm trying to update as frequently as I can, if you read the first chapter and it ended with the word 'trust' it wasn't the full chapter. I didn't check it after I posted it and the entire chapter hadn't loaded. To clear things up the games will be televised. Also the map is going to be a spin off of the Marauder map in Harry Potter. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

Katniss's POV

The second the games begin I jump off the podium, and open my backpack to see what is enclosed. I find a bow and only a few arrows, a small sleeping bag, a long rope, and a large quantity of food and water, as well as a bottle of purification drops. I take the map out of my back pocket and look to see where the game maker is located. I'm surprised though when I see Peeta's name on the map as well and more importantly relatively close to me. I smile at the thought of finally reuniting with Peeta. I love him so much, and I can't stand not being able to see his beautiful face next to me. The game maker is also close, directly behind me, but when I turn around all I see is a wall. I hear the game maker laugh cheerfully, and it makes me sick. I can't believe I had so much faith in such a terrible person. I have suffered so much since he came into my life, and now I have to kill him to survive. (Which I honestly don't have a problem with considering what's he's done to me.) Who the heck does all of this to a 16 year old girl, like seriously cut me some slack, considering you just killed my sister. I'm already sick of this game and it literally just started minutes ago. I look back down at the map. I have decided to find Peeta before searching for the game maker, figuring that we are stronger as a team. The map directs me to go left, but since there's a freaking wall in my way I head right hoping that there will be another path soon that goes left. The right path's pretty narrow, and needless to say, my backpack isn't. After what seems like forever I find a tunnel that goes left, and I rush over to it. I check my map once again, and it shows that Peeta hasn't moved, I get confused but continue on not wanting to jinx the fact that he won't be too hard to find him if he stays put. The map shows that Peeta is straight in front of me. I keep walking but there isn't any sign of Peeta, I stare at his icon on the map and wonder about where he could possibly be when I run into one of the walls.

"Um Ouch," I scream at the game makers, and I know that their laughing.

"Sorry Katniss," I hear a voice sound from thin air.

"Hey that's Peeta's thing." I say annoyed that they're going to try to faze me with the microphone thing.

"Katniss," I hear a familiar voice shout.

"Peeta," I scream excitedly relived to hear his voice. "Wait where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of the wall," he replies. So now I know where he is, but I don't know how to get to him. I hear a rumbling noise, and get a little freaked out.

"Peeta what's happening," I ask him now getting scared.

"Not you too, ugh Katniss just turn around." I do what I am told and am greeted by yet another wall, but this one barricading me in. Based on his reaction it's pretty safe to assume that he's stuck too, so I try to think of a plan. I set my backpack down and just think; when I see a piece of the rope sticking out of the top.

"Peeta, I have an idea on how to get us out, first I'm tossing my bag over, them I'm going to throw a rope over, grab it and when I say go pull it as hard as you can, but what ever you do don't let go, got it."

"Yep," I hear him say. I throw by bag up, and within seconds I hear it plop on the ground. Next I swing part of the rope over to Peeta, making sure to hang on to my end, and when I feel him grasp it I tied my end around my waist.

"Okay, I'm ready," I tell him and I feel myself fly up a little bit. When my feet come close to the wall I lean towards it and run up it until I'm at the top. I put one arm on top of the wall before telling him to stop pulling. I look down and smile at Peeta, before I start to walk along the edges of the walls. I get to one that isn't a dead end, and instruct Peeta to release the rope carefully, and to make sure not to let go, just give me more rope. Then when I tell him that I'm down to tie it to his waist and I'll pull him over. He does what he is told and within a matter of minutes I am standing face to face with the love of my life. Before He can say anything, I run over and give him a long passionate kiss.

A/N Sorry this chapter was rushed, but you can thank GirlOnFire99 for that. No it's not her fault but I'm still going to blame her . So how'd you like it? Please, please review, and check out my other stories. Thnx guys!


End file.
